


Mignardise

by Xyliandra



Category: Free!
Genre: Car Accidents, M/M, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyliandra/pseuds/Xyliandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa is eager to spend the weekend with his boyfriend, but things don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mignardise

**Author's Note:**

> The word mignardise is French for “preciousness" and is often used in place of petit fours. Petite fours are small cakes, often one square inch, served at the end of a meal, usually after other deserts.

“Com’on, com’on, com’on,” Nagisa pleaded, tapping on the steering wheel impatiently.  He checked the clock on the dashboard and groaned. “Turn green, turn green, turn greeeeeen.” He cheered as the light changed. His foot fell heavy on the accelerator. “‘Bout time!”

The person in front of him slowed to a crawl, flipping on their turn signal at the last moment. “You don’t have to come to a complete stop!”

He caught the next red light.

“Are you fucking  _kidding_  me!” He checked the clock again. “I am gonna be so late. Rei's gonna hate me.”

As if on cue, his phone began wailing from the seat next to him. Nagisa cursed under his breath as he struggled to find it, still in the pocket of his balled up jacket. He pulled the offending clothing onto his lap and angrily untangled the garment.

A driver behind him honked. He jumped slightly, eyes shooting back up to the stoplight.

“I’m going! Jeez!”

Nagisa threw the jacket back onto the seat and tried to answer the phone.

He missed the call by seconds. Nagisa quickly called back

“Rei! I’m so sorry!” he began once the call connected, tires screeching as he peeled out from the stoplight.

“Nagisa-kun, where are you right now?”

“I know I’m uber late, but I’m driving right now. And I’ll get there as soon as I possibly can but I keep catching every damn red-” He hit the brakes as the car in front of him slowed for the yellow. “Goddammit! Seriously? Every. Single. Red. Light!” Nagisa hit the steering wheel in frustration.

“Nagisa-kun, there is no need to rush. I am actually en route to the apartment as well. I had noticed that your shampoo had nearly run out, so I took the liberty of picking up another bottle.”

“Awwwe, Rei-chan, that’s so sweet. And totally unnecessary; I could have just used yours.”

“Perhaps, but you hadn’t arrived yet and I may have wanted to pick something else up for you as well.” Nagisa could hear the smile in Rei’s voice.

“Ohmahgosh, really?” Nagisa bounced in his seat. “What is it? Flowers? Sweets? Sexy stuff??”

Rei laughed. “You’ll have to wait until we get home to find out.”

“Finally!” Nagisa mumbled under his breath as the car in front of him started to move again. “You are KILLING me babe! I can’t wait to see it!”

“I can wait to see you.”

“You are such a sap, Rei." Nagisa felt himself blush the tiniest bit. "I love you.”

“I love you too, Nagisa. Now slow down; we have all weekend together.”

“I’m not even driving that fast!”

“Lies.”

Nagisa glanced at the speedometer. Rei wasn’t  _wrong_ , per se. He looked back up in time to see the light had turned yellow. “Fuck it,” Nagisa declared, gunning through the intersection. The car hit a pothole, jolting the phone from Nagisa’s grasp. “FUCK!”

“Are you alright?” Rei asked frantically, voice far away.

“Yeah, I just dropped the phone,” Nagisa yelled, reaching down to grab it. His fingers brushed against the cool plastic, but it was just out of reach. A horn blared as he drifted towards oncoming traffic.

“Nagisa-kun! Please be careful!”

“It’s fine, don’t be such a worrywart.” He grabbed at the floor blindly, failing to find the phone again.

“Nagisa you really shouldn’t be on the phone while driving. It’s dangerous!”

Nagisa quickly ducked down to grab his phone off the floor.

“Got it!” Nagisa cried triumphantly.

"Nagisa, I'm hanging u-"

Nagisa turned his attention back to the road.

His blood ran cold.

Someone was crossing the road.

Things moved in slow motion.

Hands gripping the steering wheel, slamming on the brakes, seat belt tightening, phone falling, tires screeching. When was the last time they replaced the brakes? Screaming, body crumpling, Thud. Airbag deploying, sharp pain, struggling for air. The car stopped moving.

He hit someone.

Oh god, he hit someone.

“Call the ambulance!” a woman cried, her words garbled like she was underwater.

His ears were ringing. Things were going dark.

“Sir! Help is on the way. Sir! Stay with me!”

Nagisa slipped into unconsciousness.

 

"In local news, Iwatobi resident Rei Ryugazaki died earlier this evening after spending the weekend in the ICU. Ryugazaki, former member of the Iwatobi Swim Team, was struck by a vehicle while crossing the street Friday night. The driver of the vehicle was former teammate Nagisa Hazuki. The accident is undergoing police investigation."

**Author's Note:**

> [Based on this prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/114127664791/imagine-a-calling-b-and-b-saying-that-they-are-in) from [otpprompts](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com).
> 
> A huge thank you to [rosaveritas](archiveofourown.org/users/rosaveritas) for being my beta reader
> 
> You can find me at [xyliandra.tumblr.com](http//xyliandra.tumblr.com) and [xyliandra-fics.tumblr.com](http://xyliandra-fics.tumblr.com)


End file.
